


A High I Wanna Be On

by behindtintedglass



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/behindtintedglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Adam in ten genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A High I Wanna Be On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where ficlets go to die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179383) by [amfiguree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree). 



**1: angst**

 

Years ago, when Miranda had been the one singing, the song was filled with genuine sympathy and heartfelt sorrow.

Years ago, when Cassadee had been the one singing, the song was imbued with raw passion and longing.

Years later, when it is finally Adam’s turn, his guitar whines beneath the force of his trembling hands, and his throat is hoarse with _anger_.

(Blake never told him about the cancer until—)

Adam looks at the empty red chair, and it’s not just the stage lights that’s making his vision blur and his eyes sting as he fiercely belts out:

 _“‘Cause you went away_  
_How dare you?  
_ _I miss you.”_

 

 

**2: AU**

“You have a lovely voice, mellon nin.  I never would have expected a Dwarf to sing of the woods so beautifully.”

“Thank you, my friend. I find I am more at ease here in the countryside than in the caves of my kin.”

“How strange! And yet how delightful, for I, in turn, am more enamored by the hustle and bustle of your stone cities than the lassitude of our forests.  The art and culture of your people are endlessly fascinating.”

“Ha! Indeed, I never would have expected an Elf, of all beings, to outshine a Dwarf in his markings. You bear more tattoos in your body than any Dwarrow I have ever known.”

“Perhaps it is my way of belonging to you, meleth nin.”

“You are speaking too softly, my friend.  I cannot hear you. Dwarves do not have the same ability in hearing as you do.”

“Ah, but Dwarves can easily rival Elves in their ability to sing.  What was it that you were singing so lovingly about? I have never seen you so lost in a song before.”

“… If I answer that question truthfully, I fear it is your friendship that I may lose.”

“How so, dearest one? I swear to you that nothing in Arda can ever sway my loyalty to you.”

“Even if I tell you that it is not only the countryside that I long for?”

“Indeed? What is it that you truly desire, Blake?”

“… It is you, Adam. It has always, always been you.”

 

 

 

**3: crack!**

 

Usher blinks at the miniature monster hissing and lashing out at him, furs raised and teeth bared every time he tries to get close.

“That’s a freakishly possessive pet you have there, man,” Usher observes as Blake picks up the ginger ball of fluff; the kitten immediately preens and purrs and rubs himself all over Blake’s chest, efficiently and blatantly marking his territory. “I’m guessing Adam doesn’t like sharing his human?”

Blake lets out a long-suffering sigh and glares down at Adam, who merely blinks back with a smug look in his feline eyes as he innocently licks his tiny claws.

“Adam,” Blake morosely declares at a decidedly bemused Usher, “is the reason why Luke Bryan is now officially afraid of cats.”

 

 

 

**4: crossover**

 

“So,” David Cook says with a smirk, “ _Shevine_ , huh?”

Adam Levine rolls his eyes good-naturedly.  “Shut up, _Cookleta._ ”

The two rockers look across the studio to where Blake Shelton has his arm around David Archuleta, who is looking up at the bigger man with a mixture of trepidation and awe.

Between the two of them, Adam isn’t sure who’s more affected by a sudden surge of jealousy as both he and Cook bristle at the sound of the young balladeer’s giggles mingling with the country star’s hearty guffaws.

“Looks like _yours_ is just as clueless as Archie was,” Cook observes wryly.

He sighs. “At least _yours_ already _belongs_ to you.” Adam is absolutely _not_ whining when he gripes: “How do I finally get _mine_?”

Cook grins at him. “Do what we did.”

Adam glares. “I am _not_ defecting to _American Idol_ , man, _The Voice_ has my loyalty.”

Cook laughs. “Dude, that’s not what I meant.”

Archie chooses that moment to glance back at them, and the way his hazel eyes visibly soften as he catches Cook’s gaze makes Adam’s heart _ache_ with envy _._

He nearly jumps out of his seat when Cook claps a hand on his shoulder.  The _Idol_ winner gives him a knowing smile.

“Come to Manila. _Together._ ”

 

 

 

**5: first time**

 

He never thought he’d be the one _inside_ Blake, during their first time together.  He certainly never expected Blake to be the one _begging_ for it.

Adam couldn’t deny the white-hot pleasure of it, but it did make him wonder.

Later, when they were both sated and drowsy and Blake thought he had already fallen asleep, he heard Blake whisper into his hair:

“Thank you for claiming me.”

Adam lifted his head and met Blake’s surprised gaze.

“Why?” Adam asked, curious.

“Because,” Blake’s breath hitched, “I couldn’t believe that I’m actually someone you want. I needed…”

And it’s the catch in his voice, the doubt Adam heard—not at Adam, but at _himself_ —that broke Adam’s heart.

“I needed to prove to myself,” Blake quietly confessed, “that you really do want me to be… yours.”

Adam stared at Blake for a long moment, before he swung his leg over and straddled him.

He spent the rest of that night proving it to Blake over and over again, until he never heard that sickening doubt in Blake’s voice ever again.

 

 

 

**6: fluff**

 

Blake Shelton—his adorably cheeky, infuriatingly sneaky, redneck Sasquatch of a boyfriend—had the audacity to propose to him… _live on national television._

The giant hick even pulled out all the stops: he donned his best tuxedo (the one that Adam could never resist tearing _off_ of him) and managed to rope in the rest of Maroon 5 (those _bastards_ were in on this) to play on The Voice stage (with an honest to god _video montage_ of their years together flashing in the background) as Blake playfully, lovingly drawled:

 _“If you’ll be sugar baby_  
_I’ll be your sweet iced tea_  
_If you’ll be my honeysuckle  
_ _I’ll be your honeybee”_

Amidst the absolute _pandemonium_ that erupted in the studio—Adam dazedly heard the sound of fangirls in the audience _dying_ a little—Carson managed to tease, “Well Adam, are you going to put Blake out of his misery? What’s it gonna be?”

And Blake, bless his soft country heart, was actually beginning to look _nervous._

With Pharell and Gwen cheering him on, Adam leapt out of his seat and ran to the stage. He grabbed the mic from Carson and glanced meaningfully at his band.  James tilted his head in acknowledgement, Jesse gave him the thumbs up, and Adam _grinned._

Blake blinked when Maroon 5 began playing _their_ song, and Adam looked straight into Blake’s eyes as he emphatically sang—

 _“Sugar  
_ _Yes, please”_

—and gestured at the ring Blake was offering:

_“Won’t you come and put it down on me?”_

 

 

 

**7: humor**

 

“You’re _always_ singing about it in your songs,” Adam grumbles as he slides down his seat and folds his arms petulantly.  “It’s like a weird fetish of yours.”

Blake is trying very, _very_ hard to rein in his laughter. “ _That’s_ why you changed your hair?”

“I figured you’re into _blondes_!”

“Well _yeah_ , when they look like Shakira.  Not when they look like Miley Cyrus, or…” Blake very meaningfully pauses, “Justin Bieber.”

Usher cracks up as Adam _explodes_.

“I HATE YOU, BLAKE SHELTON.”

 

 

 

**8: hurt/comfort**

 

“I’m okay, Blake,” Adam says softly.  “Really.”

Blake remains silent, and instead concentrates on cleaning the dirt off the gash on Adam’s forehead. His bulky hands are surprisingly gentle as he tapes the gauze over the wound.

 _My knight in shining armor is a gentle giant,_ Adam thinks fondly, _whose weapon of choice is a shotgun._

He remembers the roar that was wrenched out of Blake as he fought the beast off Adam. He shivers—and it’s not out of fear. His own lyrics come to his thoughts, unbidden:

_You can’t deny the animal that comes alive when I’m inside you._

Blake leans back to inspect his handiwork, before he wraps his arms around Adam. He shivers again, breath stolen at the overwhelming tenderness, and his hair flutters when Blake releases a shaky breath and murmurs against his temple:

“Don’t ever wander alone in the woods ever again.”

 

 

 

**9: smut**

Blake has Adam spread-eagled on the bed, his fists clutching desperately at the sheets and his shaking legs thrown over Blake’s shoulders.  Blake bobs his head slowly as his tongue laves the underside of Adam’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he suckles the tip.  Adam’s whole body shudders, and he lets out a guttural, frustrated groan as Blake firmly fists the base of his cock to keep him from coming.

He already has three fingers pumping in and out of Adam, and when he slicks a fourth finger in, Adam hooks his arm underneath his knee to open himself up impossibly wider, his inner walls clamping around Blake’s hand greedily.

The Maroon 5 front man may be famous for his high range and his falsettos, but Blake takes feral pride in the fact that he’s the _only_ one who knows _exactly_ how high Adam Levine’s voice gets—and he’s pretty sure the public doesn’t know how he makes Adam  _sing._

He brushes his fingers firmly against Adam’s prostrate at the same time he deep-throats Adam’s cock—

—and Adam _keens._

 

 

 

 **10** : **UST**

Blake opens the door to his trailer and finds Adam sprawled on his couch with a drink in his hand, earphones plugged in and head swaying to a beat that only he can hear.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

Adam opens his eyes, meets Blake’s curious gaze as he downs one final swig, and begins.

“ _I was gonna keep it real, like chill, like only have a drink or two,_ ” Adam sings, and Blake stills.

Adam slowly stands, carefully cradling his glass against him, and Blake finds himself moving backward as Adam begins taking a step _forward._

“ _But it turned into a party when I started talking to you._ ”

Blake feels the door hitting his back, and he swallows. Adam is standing in front of him now, looking up at him with _intent_ , and despite their height difference, Blake can’t help but feel _small_ at the intensity of that stare.

“ _Now you’re standing in the neon, looking like a high I wanna be on.”_

With his free hand, Adam presses his palm flat against the door, boxing Blake in.

Inexplicably, Blake’s heart starts to hammer wildly against his chest as Adam smirks.

“ _Baby, it’s your call. No pressure at all.”_

Adam reaches up, pushes the rim of his glass against Blake’s mouth and tips it, forcing Blake to close his eyes and drink.

“ _You don’t have to throw back your pretty pink lemonade shooter and lean a little closer.”_

Adam swiftly retracts the glass, making Blake gasp as he catches his breath.  Blake watches as Adam’s suddenly dilated pupils are drawn to his mouth.  Adam’s other hand moves to cup Blake’s jaw, and his fingers follow the path of the liquor dribbling down Blake’s chin.

“ _You don’t have to keep on smiling that smile that’s driving me wild_ , _and when the night is almost over…_ ”

Adam’s thumb swipes across his lips, and Blake’s eyes flutter close as his tongue flicks out to taste the saltiness of Adam’s fingertips.

“ _Meet me in the middle of a moonlit Chevy bench seat and do a little bit of country song, hanging on.”_

Adam’s hand moves to clutch at Blake’s nape. Blake shivers as Adam scratches at the sensitive skin, and when Adam tugs him down, Blake helplessly follows.

“ _You don’t have to keep me falling like this…”_

Adam’s breath is warm and spicy, and Blake pants against his open mouth as Adam whispers:

 _“But it’d sure be cool if you did._ ”

The glass falls to the floor, forgotten.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mellon nin = Sindarin for "my friend"
> 
> meleth nin = Sindarin for "my love"
> 
> Why yes, I am also quite a fan of Legolas/Gimli and David Cook/David Archuleta as well. If there are any fellow Gigolas and Cookleta fans out there, this is me saying hi!
> 
> This was inspired by Chapter 19 of amfiguree's "where ficlets go to die", as referenced in the link above.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [we got the love, there's no sleeping now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738823) by [DarchangelSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye)




End file.
